Ouran High School Host Club The Nutcracker
by HimeYuu
Summary: This is an out take on the story of the nut cracker.... Its going to be a long story over all - how ever I think you guys will appreciate it.. I dont think there is anything out there like what I have in stored for this story. :


**Ouran Host Club Presents - The Nutcracker Suite**

**Author**: _himeyuu _

**Origins:** _Inspired by the original story written by E.T.A. Hoffmann_

**Author's Notes:** _I figured with the holiday season in the air, it would only be appropriate to make a holiday themed fanfic. I don't think I have seen anything quite like what I am about to present to you. I do not own the cannon characters presented in the story, how ever original characters that are not apart of the ballet, I do own, and would appreciate that no one else copy my story. Please forgive my blunt descriptions - this will be my first fanfic... I hope you enjoy it none the less._

One cold and wintery day, at Ouran High school - all the classes were cancled that day, due to the snow being so heavy that the students that were released early. The few dozen students that chose to stay for the host club, were now snowed in and at that point in time there was nothing else the teachers could do except let the students roam around all day and do what they please. Most of the teachers had gone home for the day as well.

Haruhi had somehow managed to get back to the school just before they were snowed in, and in her arms, she was carrying a bag of groceries in a paper sack. Taking her time to admire the scenery, she looked out the many windows she passed, smiling at the snow. 'I hope my father managed to get home in time... I will have to phone home in a little while to check on him, though knowing him - he probably brought home some more of his girlfriends from work again...' she thought silently with a heavy sigh as she tried not to imagine her father in drag. She arrived at the host club room, and grasped the door knob and gently pushed the door open. As she did, suddenly a shower of snow flakes came falling elegantly from what seemed like nowhere. She gasped, as she seen that the host club suite was now transferred into what looked like some kind of winter wonderland. She was then greeted by 6 beautiful men dressed in 16th century Victorian winter attire, as if they were going to preform in the play called _"A Christmas Carol"_.

**"Eh... K-King... "** She said with an eye twitch of irritation.** "Is this real snow?" **She asked curiously. Just then, Tamaki seen whom it was that had entered and he fluttered over to her. **"Haruhi hime! You have returned from your shopping, ne?"** He asked as he walked right up to her and placed a white gloved hand upon her chin and lifted up towards him. **"Hikaru! Kaoru! Come get these groceries and fetch me Haruhi's costume!"** He said and snapped his free hand. **"Pronto!"** He added just to sound more official infront of Haruhi. He then suddenly leaned in dangerously close to Haruhi and smiled in a rather seductive matter. Which didn't seem like his normal character. **"My dear daughter, you bring daylight into your father's eyes and thus - taking away the cold dreary winter away, and making me all warm inside. For that...."** he trailed off. As he did Haruhi's face turned a bright pink. What was with him today? He seemed rather daring than usual.

She then looked up and seen a mistletoe hanging over the entry way and grumbled. **"T-Tamaki senpai .... I... I really don't think this is appropriate...." **She said softly trying to persuade him to not do what was obvious that he was going to do. How ever no matter how much Haruhi begged Tamaki not to, it just inflated his ego even more and made him decide to lean in even closer. He took her hand with his free hand and dipped her low to the ground. **"Princess, today we have an adventure planned! We are going to have a party to help cheer up the poor unfortunate souls that got trapped in this wretched building. It is our duty to please our customers to their desire! If they want the snow then we bring them snow! If they want Hawaii, then we give them Hawaii!"** He exclaimed in a rather dramatic tone. Just then the twins came back with a beautiful Victorian Christmas themed gown in hand and walked over to Tamaki and a very red cheeked Haruhi. He then got really close to her face. **"And I have just the thing for you to do, my fair maiden."** He whispered. He then kissed her on the forehead and gently raised her, letting Haruhi go. He took the gown from the twins and handed it to her. **"As a reward for playing along, you get to wear this beautiful vintage gown that Kyouya brought over just for our Christmas event!"** he exclaimed happily. At his words, Haruhi's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. _'Great he just wanted another excuse to play dress up with me...'_ she thought with a heavy sigh as she took the dress. **"But wont you be worried with me being the only fe-"** She trailed off and just stared at Honey as the twins pushed him forward. The poor guy was also wearing a Victorian gown and dressed up like a woman.** "See you aren't the only one, Haru chan!"** he exclaimed as he held onto his Usa chan. Haruhi then took the gown once again from Tamaki and walked over to the dressing room to change into the dress.....

**To be continued....** _((sorry its late I dont feel like adding any more to this chapter Please feel free to add comments and tell me what I can do to make it better!))_


End file.
